


口嗨测试2

by xiaoguaishou107



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoguaishou107/pseuds/xiaoguaishou107
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 2





	口嗨测试2

他今天穿了件高领毛衣，也没带什么饰品，看上去端正自持，不可侵犯。  
他的课一向难抢，平时坐不到一半的阶梯教室到他这就变成了人满为患，我难得挤了个前排，专心致志的盯着他。  
他应该一进来就看到我了，但只是匆匆瞥了一眼，便再没朝我这边看过来。他似乎心情不是很好，甚至还带着一丝懊恼。  
是在生我的气么？我摸了摸口袋里的遥控器，按下了开关，叹了口气。  
说要是你说不要的也是你，我口是心非的小笨蛋，这样怎么给人当老师呀。  
“咳……”他突然身子一震，捂着嘴巴，脸上开始泛着异样的红。  
“……不好意思，今天有点感冒。”他尽量简短的让自己平稳下来，然后点开了一个视频让我们观看。  
我悄悄把档位上调一格，饶有趣味的盯着他的脸，不想错过一秒他的表情。  
原本的冲击已经让他敏感的身体变得发烫，突然加大的力度让他的腿开始发软，不得已稍稍侧过身依靠在讲桌旁。  
羞耻，紧张，快感，席卷着他的全部神经，我看见他紧握讲台边的手指，用力到指尖都泛了白，像极了在床上隐忍的样子。  
“老师，您不舒服么？”我站起来走到讲台前，轻轻握住他的胳膊。  
他吓了一跳，呻吟声险些溢出来，他紧咬着下唇，额头上已经渗出了细密的汗液。我敢打赌，他的内裤肯定湿透了。  
“我还没调大最大档呢老师。”我低声在他耳边念叨，他抬起头，眼神里带着慌乱和难得的恳求。  
我安抚拍了拍他的后背，笨蛋，我又怎能让他这幅春情被别人窥见呢。  
我装模作样的惊呼了一声，“老师你发烧了”然后把他半搂在怀里，拒绝了其他想帮忙的同学，先一步带他离开了教室。  
来不及去他的办公室了，我把他带到无人的厕所，锁好门，扒掉了他的裤子，果然前后都湿的一塌糊涂。  
跳蛋振动的声音在静谧无人的空间里显得格外清晰。我搂着他亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，把开关打到最大。  
“呜！”他咬着我的衬衣，绷直了脊背，臀肉颤抖着，如果是在家里，他肯定已经开始骂我了，我笑嘻嘻的吻掉他的泪水，捏了捏胸前已经挺立的肉粒，“老师，你水好多啊。”  
等他射出来后，我才把折磨他的小东西拿出来，又仔细给他擦干净，把那被体液浸湿的内裤叠好放进了我的口袋里留作纪念。  
“你……”他光裸着腿，嫌恶的瞥了我一眼。  
你看，下了床就翻脸无情。  
我耸耸肩，亲了亲他的嘴角，压低声音，“老师下次试试一边被我干一边给我上课好不好？”  
他一时气结，忍着身体不适，把裤子穿好，神色冷冷的看了我一眼，便推门离开。  
我看了看时间，也快下课了，这么急着走，难道连内裤都没穿还想着去给学生上课么。  
果然还是不乖啊，我有些懊恼的按下冲水键，早知道刚才就应该一鼓作气插进去弄个痛快才好啊。


End file.
